1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a remote operation device, a remote control method, a remote operation method, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a remote control program, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a remote operation program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus remotely controlled by a remote operation device, a remote control method performed in the image forming apparatus, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a remote control program, a remote operation device remotely controlling the image forming apparatus, a remote operation method performed in the remote operation device, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a remote operation program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for remotely operating MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) with portable information devices such as smart phones are known. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-086642 describes an image forming apparatus which distributes a Web page to a terminal device of the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus includes operation screen control means for controlling an operation screen appearing on the display screen of the image forming apparatus and an operation screen appearing as the Web page on the display screen of the terminal device of the image forming apparatus such that while one of the operation screens is being used, the use of the other operation screen is restricted.
In the conventional image forming apparatus, however, one of a direct operating user who directly operates the image forming apparatus from the operation panel of the image forming apparatus and a remote operating user who remotely operates the image forming apparatus with the terminal device can operate the image forming apparatus, but the direct operating user and the indirect operating user cannot make different settings on the image forming apparatus.